1. Field of the System
The present system relates to a method of playing a cribbage game. More specifically, the present system relates to a modification of the method of playing a cribbage game. The modification to the game involves a method of playing the game as a casino table game, a card room game or a video slot machine game.
2. Background
The conventional cribbage game involves two players, a deck of 52 playing cards and a cribbage pegboard. As used in this patent application, xe2x80x9cconventional cribbagexe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cconventional manner of playing cribbagexe2x80x9d is defined as the game of cribbage as described on pages 254-263 of xe2x80x9cBicycle Official Rules of Card Gamesxe2x80x9d, Joli Quentin Kansil, Editor, The United States Playing Card Company publishers, and incorporated by reference herein.
In conventional cribbage, the dealer distributes six cards face down to his opponent and himself, beginning with the opponent. The object of the game is to be the first player to score 121 points (some games are to 61 points). Players earn points during play and for making various card combinations. A detailed description of the scoring method is set forth below.
Next, each player looks at his or her six cards and xe2x80x9clays awayxe2x80x9d two of them face down to reduce the hand to four. The four cards laid away together constitute xe2x80x9cthe Cribxe2x80x9d. The crib belongs to the dealer, but these cards are not exposed or used until after the hands have been played.
After the hand is dealt and the crib hand is laid away, the non-dealer cuts the deck. The dealer turns up the top card of the lower packet and places it face up on top of the deck. This card is the xe2x80x9cstarterxe2x80x9d. If the starter card is a jack, it is called xe2x80x9chis heels,xe2x80x9d and the dealer pegs (scores) 2 points at once. The starter is not used in the play phase of Cribbage, but is used later for making various card combinations that score points.
After the starter is turned, the non-dealer lays one of his cards face up on the table. The dealer similarly exposes a card, then non-dealer again and so on. The hands are exposed card-by-card, alternately except for a xe2x80x9cGo,xe2x80x9d as set forth in detail below. Each player keeps his card separate from his opponent.
As each per play, he announces a running total of xe2x80x9cpipsxe2x80x9d reached by the addition of the last card to those already played. For example, the non-dealer begins with a five saying xe2x80x9cfive.xe2x80x9d The dealer plays a seven saying xe2x80x9ctwelve.xe2x80x9d The kings, queens and jacks all count for 10 points each, aces are low each counting for 1 point.
During play, the running total of cards may never exceed 31. If a player cannot add another card without exceeding 31, he or she says xe2x80x9cGoxe2x80x9d and the opponent pegs 1. After gaining the Go, the opponent must first lay down any additional cards he can without exceeding 31. Besides the point for Go, he may then score any additional points that can be made through pairs and runs, described in detail below. If a player reaches exactly 31, he pegs two instead of one for Go.
The player who called Go leads for the next series of plays, with the count starting at zero. The lead may not be combined with any cards previously played to form a scoring combination; the Go has interrupted the sequence.
The person who plays the last card pegs one for Go, plus one extra of the card brings the count to exactly 31. The dealer is sure to peg at least one point in every hand, because he will have a Go on the last card if not earlier.
The object in the game is to score points by pegging, In addition to a Go, a player may score for the following combinations:
When the play ends, the three hands are counted in order: non-dealer""s is counted hand first, dealer""s hand is counted second, and then the crib hand is counted last. When counting hands, the starter is considered to be part of each hand, so that the hands in counting each comprise five cards. The basic scoring is as follows:
Each and every card combination of two cards that make a pair, two or more cards that make 15, or three or more cards that make a run, count separately.
The method of playing cribbage according to the present system comprises a live casino card game that uses the scoring method of traditional cribbage to determine hand values without the using the pegging portion of traditional scoring. The present system comprises a method for playing a casino version of the traditional cribbage game. In one aspect of the present system, a method involves counting the four-card hands and one shared upcard or starter card. The hands can then be used for hand-to-hand comparisons between players. In another embodiment, a method is disclosed for odds-based payoffs for total hand count to reward xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d hands.
As used in the present patent application, the following words have the following meanings ascribed to them:
xe2x80x9cThe Countxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The term for totaling hand values.
xe2x80x9cCommissionxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The percentage charge on winning hands that goes to the house.
xe2x80x9cCribxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The four cards laid away together that belong to the dealer.
xe2x80x9cGoxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94During the play, one point for the last player to peg under 31.
xe2x80x9cHis Heelsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94If the starter card is any Jack, it counts as two points for the dealer.
xe2x80x9cHousexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Casino offering and operating the game.
xe2x80x9cHouse Advantagexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The mathematical advantage (in percentage) of the house hand over the player""s hand.
xe2x80x9cHouse Bankerxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The casino dealer.
xe2x80x9cHouse Rulesxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94A discard strategy according to a specified set of criteria.
xe2x80x9cLays awayxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The term for when the player or the dealer discards one or two cards.
xe2x80x9cHis Nobsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94If a hand has a jack of the same suit as the starter card, it counts as one point.
xe2x80x9cPayoff Chartxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The list of xe2x80x9codds payoffsxe2x80x9d for specified hand values.
xe2x80x9cThe Playxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Counting and pegging points (pairs, 15s, runs and Go""s) to 31 between players.
xe2x80x9cPlayer Bankerxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Player covering all wagers when not playing against house dealer.
xe2x80x9cPonexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Dealer""s opponent.
xe2x80x9cPushxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Tie, no win or lose.
xe2x80x9cThe Showxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Totaling hand values.
xe2x80x9cStarter Cardxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Shared upcard counted in all hands.
xe2x80x9c29 Point Handxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Best possible traditional handxe2x80x94includes starter card of a five, three fives in the hand plus the Jack of the same suit as the starter card.
The method of playing cribbage according to the presently disclosed system is a new casino, card room or video slot machine card game that uses the scoring method of traditional Cribbage to determine hand values. Traditional Cribbage scores during three portions of the game: the play (pegging), the count or show (totaling hand values), and scoring the Crib hand. As a casino, card room or video slot machine version, the game is shortened to one or two of these three portions in order to offer the efficiency necessary to be played in a casino, card room or video slot machine venue.
The portion of counting the 4-card hands plus one shared upcard (starter card) is the portion of the game that also incorporates the strategy of discarding. This portion may be used for hand-to-hand comparisons between players or to reward the relative strengths of xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d hands with odds based payoffs.
A Crib hand may also be incorporated to create an additional level of excitement with multiple wagers. The age-old appeal of Cribbage can now be offered to multiple players to participate in an abbreviated version of the game in a casino format.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.